My Heart Is Reeling
by Mystikat
Summary: It starts with Finn, it ends with all of them. Polyamorous, Santana/Finn/Rachel/Puck/Quinn/Sam.
1. prologue

**My Heart Is Reeling**

It starts with Finn. An idle thought of the date he had with Brittany and Santana and he blurts it all out - a "why not?" that he instantly regrets at the look on Rachel's face. Quietly, she grits out "Are you seriously suggesting that you should date Santana and me at the same time?"

The way she says it should make him think "oh yeah, bad idea", but honestly the words on her lips delivered in whatever tone just makes it sound more appealing. He remembers asking Mrs. Schuester if it was possible to be into two girls at once, and wonders why he always seems to be, no matter who he's with.

Maybe it would solve all their problems if he could be. You know, with both girls. It's not cheating if everyone knows and agrees, right? Right.

Rachel opens her mouth, ready to tear him a new one and he can't help but say "I thought you were making it up to me?" She deflates. He'd feel bad if she hadn't done what she did. They're trying to make it work, again, but Finn still has lingering resentment.

Finally she murmurs, "Okay." He can't believe it was this easy.

It's not.

"But when you're with her I'll be with Noah."

She's bluffing, she has to be. She's just trying to scare him out of this by going after his weak spot _again_. He knows she wouldn't do anything with Puck. So he agrees.

**{&}**

It's harder than expected to get Santana and Puck on board too. Santana saying she's not touching a dick that has Rachel Berry on it and Puck saying that there's no way he's going down this road again.

Rachel mutters something about contraception being a far less bumpy road and Santana can't help the smirk that tugs at her lips. Okay, so maybe Berry isn't so bad, but that doesn't mean she wants her leftovers. (Or had she already had leftovers last year when she'd swiped Finn's V-card? Or was Berry offering leftovers from Santana's previous leftovers? Fuck, maybe it was time to stop sexing up people in glee club.)

Puck is frowning, looking off to the side to inquire if this is gonna be a gay thing or "some shit". Finn adamantly protests the very idea before hurriedly telling Rachel that he doesn't mean that being gay or gay touching or whatever is _bad_ and she just waves a hand dismissively.

Santana smirks, suddenly aware of the best way to get herself out of this without looking like she's not willing. She slinks over to Rachel and tucks her thumbs just slightly into the waist band of her skirt. Rachel is gaping at her. Santana laughs and leans in to whisper in Rachel's ear that if she's doing this, then she doesn't just want Puck and Finn. She smirks against Rachel's cheek as she waits for the smaller girl to push her away.

Instead, for the second time that day, a bluff is called.

**{&}**

It's awkward as hell at first. Not so much for Santana, who's spent her entire high school existence reinforcing her never say no policy, but everyone else has some hang up that just needs to be sorted out. Rachel finds herself being touched too much by Santana, too little by Puck, and just right by Finn if she wasn't so pissed at him for putting them all in this (for her) retarded Goldilocks situation. On Puck's part, well, he'd had nine months of a constant reminder of how shitty he'd acted. He'd already lost his best friend once to going after Finn's girl, he wasn't about to risk it again. His concerns were warranted, considering that Finn had no idea how to contain the impulse to punch Puck's face in whenever he touched Rachel.

When he'd asked Rachel if maybe she could just start seeing Santana and avoid Puck, she'd yelled at him for, like, an hour ("You're such a hypocrite!") before leaving for Puck's house.

After looking it up, he had to admit that, yeah, he kinda was.

**{&}**

It turns out that Noah isn't alone when she gets there. She chastises herself for not calling before hand as Santana walks around Noah's room in just her underwear and he sits next to her in his jeans.

She feels like she's invaded something. When she says as much and tries to excuse herself, Santana rolls her eyes and pushes her back on the bed. "You don't really get this whole dating more than one person thing, do you?"

Rachel just slowly shakes her head. Santana smiles and lowers herself so she's straddling her, and they hear Noah moan next to them. Santana's smile widens and she tells him to join in anytime.

He does.

**{&}**

Santana turns up at Finn's house much later that night, looking smug and dragging a mussed Rachel behind her.

Before Finn can ask what the hell's going on, Santana pronounces that she and Puck got to second base with Rachel and now the girl was feeling all guilty because Finn had never gotten farther than a touch of side boob over the clothes. And she'd dated him for far longer before this crazy thing started.

Obviously, the solution was for her to let Finn take her top off.

He doesn't feel quite so weird about sharing anymore when he suddenly had a shirtless Rachel in his lap, dragging her lips along his jaw. Apparently Santana and Puck were the best influence he could hope for. Even if it wasn't really a _good_ influence.

**{&}**

Because Santana is a shit disturber, she tells Quinn. Emphasis, of course, on how she now has two of the girl's ex-boyfriends. They snarl at each other and circle and Quinn doesn't look half as appalled as Santana expected her to, but figures the anger is covering that up.

She's proven wrong a day later when Sam approaches the foursome during lunch and tells them that he and Quinn "want in".

Santana laughs and tells him his girlfriend might think otherwise. That's the moment that Quinn appears, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and staring her down silently.

Santana exclaims "fuck this" and stands up, glaring at Rachel until the girl sighs and stands to follow her.

Pushed against the wall with a hand kneading her breast she breathlessly asks why the girl who never says no is against adding two more. Santana flatly says she doesn't share. Rachel can't help but laugh at that.

"Not with her," she clarifies, and slides her fingertips into Rachel's bra.

**{&}**

Puck somehow convinces her. He claims that he fucked her into submission. Santana says it's because she couldn't put up with his pathetic whining anymore.

Finn thinks it's because they have the kind of bond where they just know what the other needs.

He doesn't tell Rachel, but in a way he needs Quinn there too. And Sam? Well, they're bros aren't they? That's enough.

**{&}**

Quinn doesn't know how to handle being touched in the intimate ways the original four have become accustomed to. She hyperventilates when Puck puts his hand in her panties and she can't do anything without one of the girls there with her. Not touching her, just being there. She feels a little safer that way.

Rachel holds her once when she starts crying after Finn playfully held her down and nibbled at her breast. He'd looked horrified and left the room when she'd broken down. Rachel understands, a little, and tells her she doesn't have to anymore, that they won't leave her alone just because she can't. Quinn cries harder, choking out that she doesn't like feeling helpless, she needs to feel secure.

It makes sense that Quinn needs control after so long of not having any.

After, she cleans her face and fixes her make-up.

She asks Rachel if she was telling the truth.

Rachel tells her she's still a virgin, so, yeah, it's true.

They won't get left behind anymore.

**{&}**

Though neither Rachel nor Quinn can handle it, Santana regularly drags more than one guy into her bed. She'd invite them too, if she wasn't positive that they wouldn't know what to do. Hell, Finn and Sam barely know what the fuck they're doing but at least they get points for enthusiasm.

Luckily Puck is willing to instruct them, because she doesn't fucking want to waste her breath when she's concentrating on her orgasm. She's selfish that way, always making sure that she gets off with the least amount of effort. So it's good that Puck's doing all the work for her.

She laughs when he shoves Finn aside from her pussy with exasperation and tells him he'll show him how it's done. Finn, being a teenage boy who just had his pride stung, shoves back.

Soon the two are on the floor wrestling and apparently oblivious to their nudity. Until very, _very_ much gay touching happens. In their panic over it they look at Santana desperately as if she'll explain it away.

Poor babies, she thinks, and gives them what they want.

"It doesn't count if a girl's here. Aren't you two just putting on a show for me?"

Yeah, that sounds good.

They get her off. She tells them she's just gonna chill out for a little bit and idly throws out the suggestion to "get themselves off".

They're bros, so maybe they do it as a team.

Santana's there though, watching intently, and it's okay.

**{&}**

She gets the idea of how to deal with the Quinn situation from that. Talks Rachel into it because it's not happening if it's just her and Quinn.

Rachel tells her she'll only go along with it if Santana makes sure to respect what Quinn wants.

Whatever. She'll respect the fact that Quinn needs the uptight bitch fucked out of her.

"I'm not a lesbian," is Quinn's reply to Santana's proposal.

Rachel shares that she considers herself to still be straight. Claiming that sex isn't necessarily sexuality.

Santana just shrugs. Like it really matters.

The key thing about this, is that there's no chance of pregnancy.

Rachel whispers something in Quinn's ear. Quinn responses by tilting her lips against Rachel's.

Maybe if Santana were someone else she would care about what Rachel said to make her agree, but honestly she only gives a fuck about the result.

(It's not something she needs to know about anyway.

"Don't worry, it's safe.")

**{&}**

They all go out sometimes. Like some twisted sort of triple date. When people start asking too many questions they split into pairs or threes. It stops mattering who's with who, after some time.

Rachel doesn't feel the need to cling to Finn and starts seeing the rest as her boyfriends and, yes, girlfriends, instead of just people that she was forced into this situation with. Quinn finds herself able to touch a little more without the other girls there. She trusts herself to stay in control and trusts them when she's not in control. Sam and Puck watch porn with Santana, and touch each other when she touches herself. Finn starts to ask himself if it's possible to be into three girls and two _guys_ at once.

Honestly, though, it doesn't matter what's possible or accepted or whatever.

They're happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Prompt from the LJ community: **glee_ot3_meme**. "Santana/Finn/Rachel/Puck/Quinn/Sam - They're all dating. One big relationship."

I'm sure you picked up on that anyway.

There were a lot of characters to work with and Santana ended up hogging most of the spotlight, so I'm sorry if it seems like I ignored some of them. As in, Sam. Maybe I could have gone back and expanded his part, but I honestly like how this came out.

Now, regarding everyone's, except Santana's, supposed heterosexuality… what can I say? It's easy to rationalize stuff like that. I tried my best not to make a thing out of it. Like Santana; bi, gay, straight… whatever she is, she loves sex. Labels mean nothing.

I kept Rachel a virgin and Quinn unwilling to have intercourse because it amused me. Plus, Rachel has a plan, ya'll (not giving it up until she's twenty-five) and Quinn might need some therapy regarding baby issues. Just maybe.

Long author's note is long. Title from Goo Goo Doll's "Big Machine".


	2. take what's yours and leave the rest

**My Heart Is Reeling**

(Rachel)

_take what's yours and leave the rest_

Rachel wears her Finn necklace again a few weeks after she opens her world up to more than just him. It just feels right, the slight weight; warming from the contact with her skin. Besides, that's what people expect - publicly she's back with Finn exclusively, and it's none of the school's business what goes on privately. Yeah, she can keep her "blabbermouth" (thanks Santana) shut when it matters, and this matters. More than she thought it would.

A few days later as Santana is in the process of taking off her sweater, the girl halts in yanking off the tank top underneath, narrowing her eyes at the piece of jewelry.

"When did you start wearing _that _- I thought you'd gotten rid of it once I single-handedly destroyed your sickening love nest."

Rachel feels a twinge in her stomach; equal parts anger and guilt as she pulls away and gets off the bed. Yeah, Santana had been a huge factor, but Rachel had been the one to put the final nail in the coffin with Noah's assistance. And strangely, Finn and her probably would have fallen apart again if they hadn't welcomed the two in this time.

Santana has a dark expression on her face that never leads to anything good as Rachel states that it had been only a few days and that she'd never had any intention of throwing it away.

"So what? Puckerman and I just fucking tagalongs? Special double or nothing with Sam and that other bitch?"

Rachel has no idea where this is coming from. "Exactly what do you want me to do, Santana? Wear five names around my neck? We _all _agreed to keep up appearances at school to avoid the inevitable mockery and harassment."

Santana's face had gone blank at Rachel's second question. She begins rummaging through the bedside drawer, smirking at Rachel as she held up a pen.

"Get your ass over here."

Rachel just crossed her arms. "You're being irrational."

"Either take off that fucking necklace or get over here."

She sighed and walked over to the bed, unable to explain the incredible reluctance to take off the piece of jewelry.

Santana drew her tank top down and lazily sprawled her name on the top of Rachel's right breast, blowing on it gently to dry the ink as she pressed her thumb against the smaller girl's nipple. Rachel let out a shaken sigh, unable to be offended at Santana's possessiveness.

Said girl leaned back to admire the mark, a cocky smirk blooming.

"Now," she purred. "Where were we?"

Soon after that, Rachel lets her touch her _there _over her panties. It's the first time she's let any of them get that far. Followed soon by her first assisted orgasm.

**{&}**

When she eventually takes it off again, it's not because the other four have decided to brand her in their own way (even if the large and obvious hickeys from Noah weren't exactly appreciated), it's just an impulse. She's reaching for it and picks up her "xo" one instead. Fastens it with sure hands.

Everyone is slow to notice at first. Noah catches on at lunch, admiring his handiwork just beneath her ear. He raises an eyebrow at her and smirks. Rachel rolls her eyes and shakes her head. He nudges Sam, who whispers in Quinn's ear, who just narrows her eyes at Rachel's neck and goes back to eating. Santana just picks up on what's going on without being told.

By the end of lunch, everyone but Finn had noticed and acknowledged it's absence in some way and with an unspoken agreement not to say anything. Rachel has the feeling that they're anticipating an explosion at this change. Like they're sparing Finn some sort of heartache.

She doesn't think she'll ever understand her boyfriends' and girlfriends' obsession with leaving their imprints on her - like they need a reminder -

_Oh._

Well then. She gets up and leaves 10 minutes before the warning bell sounds.

She has last period with Sam, who's frowning at her as she takes her usual place besides him. Prim and irritated, she inquires, "Is there something I can do for you, Sam?"

"Yeah, you can put the necklace back on before Finn notices."

"I don't really see what the big deal is. Quinn and Santana are always browbeating me to experiment with my countenance."

"They mean quit it with the animal sweaters, not basically tell Finn you don't want to be with him anymore." Sam replies flatly.

"You're all overacting."

"Oh yeah? You just wait and see."

Finn notices in rehearsal as they're turning with each other, her gazing up and him smiling down… until he looks a little bit too down and abruptly halts, she would have stumbled if his arm hadn't been tight around her waist.

"Finn?" She murmurs, a little perturbed at his furrowed brow as he stares fixated at her neck.

She places a hand on his forearm, his eyes meet hers again.

Finn apologizes to Mr. Schue and practice resumes. She knows they'll be talking after. You don't have to be a little bit psychic to realize that.

So it goes:

"Why did you take it off?"

"It was just time for a change, Finn."

"After a year of wearing it every day? Why now? Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

"That is an absolutely ridiculous question! I think I've made it perfectly clear for almost our entire high school career how much I want to be with you."

"Yeah… but…"

"I am not leaving you, Finn. I don't need to wear a piece of jewelry to know where I belong."

She doesn't need to prove to herself that there is a place she belongs.

Finn leans down and presses a kiss into her hair, murmuring a soft "Okay".

And, yes, it is.

**{&}**

Quinn is the one her discovers it, years later and newly moved into their three bedroom house. Rachel is just getting out of the shower as the ex-Cheerio and current lawyer walks in to begin her make-up routine. She stops short at the sight on the smaller girl's sternum. Her eyes flick up to meet Rachel's and she deadpans, "This better be a joke, Berry, or I swear to God-" she throws up her hands and leaves the bathroom. Rachel just places a dab of cream on her fingers and lightly pats the sore skin on her chest. And people call her a drama queen.

At the breakfast table Puck tugs her shirt down once she's seated, seconds later laughing with a "Oh shit, yes. You are legit the best combination of hot and crazy, Rach."

"I resent that, Puckerman, I assure you I was in full mental capacity and gave this lengthy forethought."

"There's a fucking star tattooed on your chest, bitch. This is the kind of crap Puck and me should be getting up to."

Rachel smacked Finn's fingers as he reached over to touch it. He pouted and she simply replied that it was still healing.

Quinn grumbled that at least it was in a discreet place. Only Sam was quiet; just shrugging and accepting her choice. He'd never been the sort to pass judgment. And, no matter what, he'd never once called her crazy. Even when she felt like she was.

So he's the one she lets in "her" room later after dinner and a steady bombardment of teasing, lectures, and questions. She pulls him down on top of her and he grins, laughingly telling her that she always makes it seem like a privilege to touch her.

"It's not?" She aches her hips up to meet his.

His fingertips trace her chin. Serious, he replies, "It is. Every time." He moves his lips next to her ear. "For always."

Rachel pushes him away. He looks confused, opens his mouth to ask what's wrong. She cuts him off.

"Can I tell you something in confidence?"

He puts on a mock hurt expression. "Like you even need to ask?"

She looks down, plays with his fingers.

"Do you remember when you told me about the necklace? How you told me it was ill-advised to take it off?"

He nods slowly, vaguely recalling their senior year and that small drama.

"I told Finn that it was because I knew exactly where I belonged without needing the reminder. The truth is, well, most of the truth because I most certainly didn't lie to him - it stopped being enough. Frankly, without all of you, there would be no Finn and me. That necklace just wasn't applicable anymore. It didn't quite fit what I wanted to say."

She lifted his fingers up and hovered them just above the days old tattoo, then intertwined their fingers.

"That's who I am. I've always been a star, but with those five points; I'm _more_."

Overwhelmed he lifted his head. "You plus all of us, right?"

"They'll say I'm being dramatic again, but I'm not much of a star without all of you. It wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have that. Sam, this is forever for me too."

He swallows, remembering the promise ring that once rested on Quinn's finger. He, of all people, would understand why she did it.

Truly, it is a privilege.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Five more chapters to go, ideally covering all the characters and every pairing possible with these six. One character and three couples down…

The chapter titles are from Goo Goo Dolls "Big Machine" and will attempt to stick to the ongoing theme for each character.

Expect skips in time. Because I can.


	3. i don't need what you ain't got

**My Heart Is Reeling**

(Finn)

_i don't need what you ain't got_

He didn't mean to make her cry. He'd just… gotten a little too excited when she'd drawn her blouse over her head and smiled coyly at him. Rachel had giggled when he'd pounced, enjoying the show of watching her boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend turned both their current girlfriend. Neither of them noticing how she stiffened beneath him until she broke and sobbed as his lips touched her breast.

Panicked, he'd looked at Rachel who simply shook her head and drew Quinn to her.

So, yeah, he left. What else was he supposed to do when it was clear Rachel knew what she was doing and he didn't? Still, he only went so far as just outside the door, sitting against the wall next to it and cursing himself for being so big and clumsy; of course Quinn wouldn't want someone like him over her. He should have known to roll her on top like he did with Rachel. It's just that, well, Quinn has never struck him as a girl who needed that. She just wasn't small.

Eventually the cries die down and he hears gentle murmurs in the room. He closes his eyes and thanks God for Rachel. Rachel is just better at this than he is.

Said girl walks out and glances down at his pitiful face. She sighs and just tells him to go and talk with Quinn if he wants answers. Rachel laughs self-deprecatingly, telling him "It's not my place to tell this secret". Finn just nods and heaves himself up off the floor, thanking her before going in the room.

Quinn is a sharp contrast to earlier, now composed and fully dressed, but her eyes are just the same. Vulnerable.

He sighs. He's not a moron; he can figure it out.

Finn sits down on the bed and pats the space next to him. Stiffly, she sits beside him, staring ahead even as he begins talking.

"I'm not going to make you do stuff, Quinn. _Ever. _I mean, sure, I'd love to touch your boobs because you've got _awesome _ones, but I'd rather have you. If you just want to make out or just… whatever. I'm fine, I'm good."

"Because you have Rachel and Santana for that, right. I get it."

Frustrated, he places a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him. "_No_, you don't. Puck would make me hand over my balls if he heard this, but sex isn't everything. It's not. It's not _nothing_, but I won't care about you any less. Remember when I told you I'd always have feelings for you? Well they're not going anywhere. No matter what."

Quinn laughs quietly. "You and Rachel belong together." It's not said unkindly.

"Yeah, well, so do you." He insists stubbornly.

She presses her head into his neck, slowly exhaling and inhaling, he places a large hand between her shoulder blades. He loses himself in her breath as she does the same in time to his pulse.

Nervously, he asks "Would it still be okay if I _saw_ your boobs sometimes, anyway?"

Quinn snorts, body shaking slightly with mirth. "They're really that awesome?"

"_Totally_ awesome."

Very quietly, she whispers "I'll always have feelings for you too, Finn."

He holds her a little tighter. And thinks he won't make the mistake of letting her go again.

They're both tired of stupid mistakes. It's time to move on.

**{&}**

Puck is different when none of the girls are in the room. Those are the times that, when he's not being a total jackass, he prefers to keep to himself. At one point Finn would have said this was just Puck in general, but he's _seen_ him now, how each girl brings out something in him that he doesn't usually show everyone else.

He's walked in on Puck with Rachel in his lap, him plucking guitar strings and Rachel humming softly along. Always nearby is a small notebook and pen, that both will scribble in from time to time. When Puck is with Rachel, alone, they create music.

He's heard Puck and Santana through the walls when he and Sam have their arms wrapped around Quinn, watching a movie. While Quinn just rolls her eyes and Sam appears amused, while Finn listens to the creaks and moans. The house shudders with the force of it, almost. Unless invited, everyone leaves Puck and Santana on their own when they get together like this, not because they would be unwelcome, but because at some point the intensity becomes something only those two can handle. When Puck is alone with Santana, they create unbridled _passion._

Maybe you would say that Quinn and Puck already had their turn, long ago, at creating something between them. Only Finn knows that creation never stops, that when he sees Puck curled around Quinn, his hand lightly placed on her belly… that there is still something growing. A something he feels growing in all of them. (Puck is never truly alone with Quinn.)

But with Finn, Puck seems a little lost. Like he can't quite place what he is to him in this new relationship. So he closes himself off when it's just the boys.

It's okay, though, that Puck can't be anything other than his bro when it's just them.

Because with Rachel, he'll never hesitate to sing what they've written to Finn.

With Santana, he'll have no problem licking at her clit while Finn is behind and _in _her.

With Quinn, well, they all lost something, didn't they? When she lies between them, Puck will cover Finn's hand with his own.

But without any one of them, Puck just can't.

So, when Puck meets his eyes as he slowly draws Rachel away from Finn and into a kiss, Finn just smiles, knowing this thing between his best friend and him is simply built on indirect kisses and the women who are bridges in-between.

Sometimes you have to meet in the middle.

**{&} **

Eventually Santana gets bored.

It starts out like any other evening when she happens to have two men in her bed; with her working them up - making sure to leave light bite marks and hickeys on Sam while Finn slowly licks his way up her thigh. (Santana gets a sort of sexual pleasure from the aftermath of evidence of her being with Sam… because Quinn always looks so deliciously uncomfortable at the sight of them.) Usually after she gets off before them, she'll lean against the headboard and watch, even order them about from there. It's insanely hot to see the sweat drying on her skin as Sam touches him. Well, until he gets so caught up in Sam that Santana's presence only registers as making this "okay".

So maybe it's not that she gets bored with this arrangement. It's that she gets fucking tired of being forgotten these days. Obviously if they can't appreciate her as they should, then they don't need her.

At first Finn doesn't notice when she slips off the bed and begins putting her hair back up. He doesn't even notice until her idle "Well, have fun boys," and then he glances over and takes in the fact that Santana is dressed and about to exit the room.

"San - _fuck, Sam _- what are you doing?" Sam stops what he's doing and blinks at her from behind Finn.

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Going for a burger, assholes. You know I need grease to refill after orgasms."

It's Sam who says, "But we usually all go together."

"Uh, yeah, but I'm done and you two are finishing up. Maybe if you hurry you can get there in time to pay the bill."

"Santana…"

"No, fuck this. It was fun at first to play into this 'ew, penises are gross unless a naked chick is here', but it's getting old. I mean, seriously, Sam put his dick in your mouth, Finn. It's safe to say that you find dicks about as gross as I do." She waggles her fingers at the two and sashays out.

"What just happened?"

Sam groans and runs a hand over his face. "We're screwed, man. That was so not cool." He looks down at the bite impression on his forearm. "Damn, Quinn is gonna be _pissed _and I'm not even getting some for this."

Finn frowned, turning from the empty doorway to look at Sam. "Did you hear what she said?"

Sam scoffs, "Something like 'I am abandoning you two to your blue balls' or whatever. It was hard to hear over the sound of my dreams being crushed."

"No, I mean, about the whole thing about her being here makes… us doing crap okay. But, you know, if she hadn't said something I probably would have. Um."

Sam nods slowly. "Yeah, man, I didn't even notice until you said something."

They both sit in silence for a moment, completely at ease with being naked and practically touching, even without Santana there.

"Are we gay?"

"We just had sex with Santana and I know I still want to have sex with Quinn someday. Rachel too, bro, but you got dibs, so."

"Thanks, Sam, you've always got my back."

"Of course." They chuckle and fist bump.

It's Sam who returns to the original point with a murmured. "Fuck, I just had this hand on your dick."

Finn shrugged. "I wasn't complaining."

"Maybe if we pretended she was here?"

"Shit, I'll tell you what she'd say if she were here: 'That's fucking pathetic.'"

"Yeah, well. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And friends don't leave each other hanging?"

"Only if you want to break the bro code."

Sam smiles and reaches over as Finn moans in appreciation.

They've got each other's back, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter came out later than planned due to the technical difficulties of not knowing how to write Sam and Finn. Eventually I got them to a place where I felt fairly confident about their characterizations, so. Here you go.

Two characters and six pairings down, ya'll. For those of you who are dying to know who's next… Quinn is coming up. Along with a giant time skip.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm glad to know that people are reading and enjoying this. It's awesome motivation!


End file.
